


One Mistake

by PinkestPunk



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Star Guardians, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Face Slapping, Forgiveness, Non-Consensual Touching, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkestPunk/pseuds/PinkestPunk
Summary: Part Fluff, Part Angst one shot (Part of a couple of angst/fluff Lux X Jinx stories I am writing). Warning for alcohol use and non-consenting advances. Jinx hurts Lux and herself, but Lux loves her enough to help the girl in her bad times.





	One Mistake

Lux rubbed her eyes and yawned for the countless time, looking at her phone. It was two am, and while she was still awake she was about to go to bed before she received the text. A very very poorly spelled message from her friend. After Jinx had sent about fifteen texts she finally understood that she was asking her to come visit her. After telling her that it was two am, Jinx proceeded to spam her with messages until she gave in and walked to the redheads place.  
Already annoyed she wasn’t happy about being roped into whatever Jinx was doing. She was her best friend and of course she loved spending time with her, but Jinx was sometimes more trouble than she wanted. Lux sighed and took a deep breath controlling herself. Truthfully she was worried. Jinx was never a good speller but her texts were horrible tonight, and Lux still wanted to check on her to make sure the girl was ok. Making her way up the rickety steps, the one still missing from when that kid, she paused to remember the nickname he was called by the others… Twitch she remembered, had tried to run down the steps and crashed through them. She wasn’t surprised that it hadn’t been fixed yet. Another pang of guilt shot through her stomach, wishing Jinx would take her offer to live with her. Living in a place like this wasn’t good for someone their age. 

Making her way to Jinx’s apartment she knocked quietly, not wanting to wake anyone else on the floor. When there was no response she dug her phone out of her bag and quickly sent a message.   
“Jinx open up, it’s me.”  
She heard the sound of Jinx’s phone vibrating through the door, and a loud clatter as a chair hit the floor, making her jump. The door was opened and there stood Jinx, or there she barely stood. Jinx was leaning against the door, her legs weak and bent, with a large grin on her face.   
“Luuuxxyyyy” Jinx cooed as she reached out to Lux’s arm, missing it initially, and then grabbing her and yanking her into the apartment. Lux protested, her shoulder hurting from the pull, but Jinx had already let go and let the door shut on it’s own. She wobbly walked across the apartment.   
“Okay okay okay okay i got… I got something to show you!” Jinx giggled happily, almost tripping over the chair on the ground. Steadying herself on the table she dropped to the ground and crawled under it.   
“Where’d it goooooo….” Jinx whined as she patted the ground with her hand.   
Lux was absolutely baffled at her friends actions. “What are you looking for?” she asked, her voice laced with annoyance. She instantly changed her mind and asked again “Why did you want me here so badly? Jinx it’s 2 am!”   
Jinx tried to get up and smacked her head on the table. Hissing through her teeth she crawled out from under the table and gripped the edge trying to pull herself up. “I just waaaanted to show you something cool.” She giggled again before her legs gave out. With quick reactions, Lux lunged forward and caught her friend. “Are you okay?” Lux was still annoyed but ultimately she was worried about her. Jinx definitely didn’t look like herself.   
“I aaaaamm peachy keen!” She let herself rag doll in Lux’s arms almost pulling both of them to the ground. Jinx was so close that Lux felt her breath, and smelled it. The strong sour smell of alchohol was on the girls breath.   
“Jinx… have you been drinking?” Lux squinted angrily at the smiling girl in her arms. Jinx slowly raised her hand, and then poked Lux in the nose and made a ‘boop’ noise.   
“Jinx!” Lux raised her voice, scolding the girl. With effort, she lifted the girl to her feet and pushed her against the table. Jinx stubbled heavily but caught herself, bracing her elbows against the wood. 

“Whaaaat? I’m not allowed to have fuuun? Pshh!” Jinx waved her hand in front of her face, looking away from Lux who had now crossed her arms.   
“You aren’t as long as it’s illegal!” Lux pointed a finger at Jinx. “And you dragged me all the way over here for this? What are you trying to do, annoy me?!” She stomped her foot in anger, and placed her hands on her hips. 

Jinx looked at the girl and blinked slowly her intoxicated mind trying to find an answer. She hiccuped slightly before she pushed herself off the table.   
“Nope.” She slurred the word slightly through her teeth. “I wanted to show you somethin’” Her body wobbled slightly, but she kept her balance as she walked towards Lux.  
“Well then what was it?!” Lux huffed, more angry and annoyed then she expected to be, and she just wanted to go home. 

Jinx opened her mouth to say something and paused. Then she leaned forward, and before Lux could stop her, she kissed her.

Not gently, or lovingly. Jinx jammed their mouths together roughly, and Lux tried to reel back. Keeping pace Jinx stepped forward and pinned the girl against the wall, her tongue pushing itself into Lux’s mouth. Lux’s words were muffled by the other girl’s lips as Jinx pinned her wrists to the wall. She squirmed and wiggled beneath the redheads grip but she was stronger than Lux.   
Jinx broke the kiss and started running her hand down Lux’s arm, stroking her shoulder and running down her waist. Lux pushed against the girl’s shoulder but her arm was shaky and weak.   
“Jinx what are you-” She tried to speak before Jinx interrupted her, her voice breathy and laced with slurring of words. “Last time we kissed… You wanted this.” Jinx’s voice was ragged and low. 

“Jinx st-” Lux’s voice was cut off by Jinx’s lips again, she pinned Lux’s head against the wall and pushed their lips together roughly. Jinx’s hand made it’s way down the girl’s body, outlining her hips through her clothing. Lux pushed on Jinx’s shoulder again, but the girl kept her trapped against the wall. Jinx’s hand squeezed Lux’s thigh roughly, and Lux yelped before she was silenced again by the rougher girl.   
Jinx’s hand clawed it’s way in between Lux’s thighs and found what she wanted. Lux seized up, unable to react.   
Finally she found her voice.

“STOP!”

A crack rang through the apartment as Jinx fell to the floor. A red welt was swelling on her cheek where Lux had slapped her.   
“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!” Lux screamed at the top of her lungs at the girl on the floor. Tears streamed down Lux’s face as she grinded her teeth. She ran to the door and flung it open before running down the hall and out of sight completely. 

Jinx lay on the floor, her mind blank and her vision full of white stars. Her head thumped in pain, every beat of her heart making it feel like her head was going to explode. She slowly rolled over and cradled her head.   
“Fuuuck…” Jinx’s eyes fluttered as she tried to contain the pain. Her jaw ached from the smack she had just received and her ears rang. She could barely recognize her own apartment as she looked around, catching the door closing out of the corner of her eyes. 

Lux was leaning against a telephone pole, her vision blurred by tears. Trying to muffle her sobbing behind her hand, she steadied herself to not fall over. Holding back her tears she panted, using her sleeve to wipe away her tears. She leaned her back against the wall and let her body give up, and slide onto the ground. Burring her head in her knees she let out a sob before curling up, sitting alone in the cold of night.   
When she steadied her breathing she pulled her head up and tried to deal with her thoughts. Too many were going through her head to keep straight, angry, betrayed, guilt, fear, worry. Angry at Jinx for what she just did. Betrayed because she was taken advantage of, trying to care for her friend. Guilt because of a… burning feeling in her stomach. She pushed it a side, the one feeling she didn’t want to think about. Fear and worry… Worrying if her friend was okay.

“After what just happened I’m still worried about that stupid jerk idiot.” Her brain chastised her as she face in her hands.   
She stood up, steadying herself against the brick wall and shook her head. “Whatever happens, she deserves it.”   
She took a few steps down the street, just wanting to get home and go to sleep, before she realized her shoulder felt lighter. She looked behind her seeing if she had dropped it and realized she didn’t have her bag. Her keys and phone and everything else was in it and it was….

 

Her stomach on fire and her heart racing she made her way up the steps, each one wobbling and almost sending her tumbling down the stairway. Her footsteps were short, light, and she dragged her feet.   
She laid her eyes on the door she had just ran out from. She was trying to figure out what to do, dancing from foot to foot. Just ask for her things back? Demand them? Barge into the room, grab her bag and leave?   
In the end, she decided it was easier to just do it instead of think. The less time she spent here the better. 

She knocked on the door, with more force than she had the first time. When no one answered her face flared red with anger. Twisting the doorknob she realized the door was open, and it pushed open easily. 

The room was empty in front of her as she peered into the room. Jinx was nowhere to be found, the chair was still on the ground. It was almost as if what just happened… Never happened. She saw her bag where she had dropped it. Keeping her hand on the wall she took slow cautious steps into the apartment and reached down to grab her bag. A smell caught her attention and she stopped. In the dark she couldn’t see it before she had gotten close, but the smell made her realize what it was. A small puddle of vomit was on the ground a few feet away from her, where she had struck Jinx to the ground. 

Her heart seized in her chest and she looked around the room again. The only source of light when she had walked in was from Jinx’s room, but a new one had been illuminated. Down the hall she saw the light. Taking care to step over the vomit, she skittered over to the hallway, and her ears could pick up a noise. A soft sobbing noise could be heard echoing off the walls. Leaning around the archway, the light was on in the bathroom, and she knew the sound was coming from it. She slowly took silent steps, clutching her chest she made small steps down the hall, the sobbing noise becoming louder as she approached, a loud sniffle and a sob that sounded like someone was coughing. Then she heard a gagging noise, and the wet noise of someone vomiting into water. 

Steeling herself she walked into the doorway and saw Jinx. Her face flushed and her cheek red from her slap. Tears streamed from the girl's eyes and snot ran from her nose into her mouth. The girl was gasping for breath before she wretched again, spewing the contents of her stomach into the toilet. 

Jinx knew Lux was standing there. She knew she was pitiful. She knew she was disgusting. She knew Lux had every right to hate her. She knew all this as her shaking rattled her entire body to the core, her chest hurting, and her stomach stabbing her insides.   
Tears dripped from her cheek onto the ground as drool and bile leaked from her lips and she sobbed again. Another wave of fire overtook her and she vomited, the bile burning her throat and stinging her tongue. She coughed as mucus and bile spat from her mouth. Her voice shook and her lips fumbled her words as she tried to speak. 

Lux took a step forward looking down at the girl. Jinx tried to repeat her words but they came out as unintelligible babbling. A bubbling noise came from her throat and she spat more bile, her stomach empty but she still retched 

The worst feeling wasn’t her burning throat. Wasn’t her aching chest, or her pounding headache. It wasn’t her stomach painfully ejecting its content of alcohol and acid.   
The worst feeling of all, was the gentle hand on her back as Lux rubbed the girl’s back, gently patting her. Lux gently pulled the girl’s hair back and rubbed Jinx’s back. She kneeled beside her and despite everything… She stayed to take care of her. 

Jinx broke down sobbing, snot running from her nose and drool and bile running down her chin.  
“I’m sorry!” She screamed the words finally, her voice cracking as she sobbed.   
She cried. She cried until she couldn’t anymore. She cried until her voice gave out.   
And Lux held her. She curled into a ball as Lux wrapped her arms around her, holding her head in her arms. Jinx clung to her as she sobbed. Her body didn’t stop shaking for hours, and they stayed together until it did. 

The bathroom became their haven for the night. Until it ended there were no more words.


End file.
